Oh Sweet Revenge Omake
by deku42
Summary: Inspired by Oh Sweet Revenge by AniManga19930 - read this one first... Four of Tsuna's guardians harbor romantic feelings for him... what will happen if that secret was revealed? omake based from Oh Sweet Revenge of AniManga19930 unbeta-ed and don't expect too much. haha


The four men did not found the man they've been looking for in the same pub. They headed back empty handed, unsatisfied and full of bloodlust. Outside the Vongola mansion, the 4th client, described to be a handsome man is staring at the room with a still open light, while the bird on his shoulder lift and flutter his wings, flying in circle, calling the name of their beloved man and boss, "Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi." The other three in the vicinity also looked at the said room, imagining the bright smile of the man whenever they visit him. It is already past midnight, and the said boss is still cooping in his said office doing his job.

_What a remarkable man_. They all thought to themselves.

Neither did they know what the real reason behind this said circumstance, not until; the curtain of the window is pulled open, revealing the face of a kind and innocent man.

It was the Decimo's intuition that says, what he's looking for is behind those walls, and behind those curtains. He felt the hard thumping of his heart, the exact time he saw his four guardians. Either him was surprised seeing the reason(s) of his long day predicament standing in front of the mansion, considering how astound he is that his intuition is correct, not that it was ever proven wrong not even once in his entire life. And that he, himself is so amazed with his Vongola intuition.

"Minna! I have something to discuss! Office now!", the Decimo shouted and rapidly closes the curtains hiding his embarrassment and his face now colored in bright red.

The four men standing outside the mansion were all confused on why the boss needed them. They headed the direction to the said office either way. It's an order from their beloved boss and seeing him is one of the things they wanted to everyday. And on their way, all of them might have guessed the possibilities of this sudden summon that took the Decimo staying up this late. The odds connected to the revelation-incident that happened earlier that day is what flashes their minds.

Three knocks on the door, until someone started to say something. "It is us, Juudaime."

The 1st client, a man with the heterochromatic eyes, open the door. Protests started coming from the 3rd client about how improper the previous man did. The 2nd client, the man with a scar in his chin, let out his trademark laugh at the situation.

The four men are now inside the room with their beloved boss.

. . . . . .

And a long silence…

The Decimo seems lost for words, or just too scared on how to start the conversation.

"What is it herbivore?" The raven, former school prefect started. It was now the Decimo's turned to panic, seeing him like this feels like they've gone back ten years from the past. It is a rare sight coming from this respectable and capable man of this era. It rises to their confusion, and also added to their amusement and interest (for some).

The Decimo, still caught in his own dilemma, now started blushing, which really doesn't help with the current situation. Four sets of ravenous eyes were all directed to the now flustered brunet, given the circumstances, this is a major turn on for them, and however they kept it in control, such desires cannot be contained anymore.

Upon realizing the intense gazed of the four men, and what might have happen next, or so he presumed, the brunet cleared his throat and instantly and bravely gained his composure once more.

"I—" he halted while looking to the four men.

"I want to apologize in not realizing your feelings for such a long time. On—what those stares means, what those eyes meant every time it locks to mine, and just how you guys kept it for too long. For hurting you to the point—"the brunet stops, and meaningfully look into each of their eyes.

"of seeking it to others."

Tears rolled from the brunet's cheeks.

The four men felt a sharp sting in their chest upon realizing they just hurt the brunet for whatever they have done. Even the brunet was shocked seeing himself, crying. He started panicking and ended up blushing once more.

"I wouldn't do it, if it's not you Tsunayoshi." H

"I couldn't also. It feels wrong Tsuna." Y

"It's not enough if it's not you Tsunayoshi-kun." M

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING IN FRONT OF JUUDAIME!" G

"Gokudera-kun, it's okay." T

"Juudaime… I—want you." G

"We all do Tsuna." Y

"We love you." H&amp;M

Instantaneous exchange was held.

Tsuna is delighted on what he hears from his guardians. It is given that he does not yearn even once, a love coming from someone, because from the moment he is born, up until now, he is surrounded by people caring and loving him, but this kind of love from his guardians, especially these four men in front of him is different. Of course he experience such romantic feelings years back, for the cutest girl in Namimori Middle, the younger sister of his Sun guardian, Sasagawa Kyoko. Although those unrequited and such puppy love feelings are different from this one. Tsuna is much happier receiving this from these four men. The only thing bothering him is he didn't know if he could return the amount of love his guardian can give him.

But then, he gives them his brightest smile, forgetting all his worries.

"I'm still not sure about my own feelings, what I am sure is I am more than happy hearing all of your feelings for me. I don't know if I could ever reciprocate all of those, but I'll do my best. So—please take care of me from now on."

He once more smiles to them.

The four occupants were surprised at the same time delighted. They didn't even think that there would be a time where their feelings would reach the brunet, and that time is now.

The raven is the first to reached for the brunet and hug him.

"Hey birdie, that was sneaky unfair."

The other three joined the circle. They hug the brunet with contentment in their hearts (for now) and a smile formed in their lips.

The four men thought how the earlier accident turns out not a bad thing; instead it serves as their good fortune. They all forgot to kill the said person that gives away their secrets, because they were no longer his client anymore.

**_お _****_ わ _****_ り_**

**_Omake once more_**

"Ano- - tha- that thing that man said about—", the brunet said stuttering while blushing and tugging the hem of his shirt.

_How adorable._ They all thought.

"Oya~~ oya~~ Tsunayoshi-kun~ you mean, bondage and cosplay? And what were the other was? S&amp;M hmmmn?"M

"Uwaaaah Mukuro! Stop it!" T

The brunet covers his face, which finds the four men adorably cute.

"We can do all of it next time, when you're ready." H

"Hibari-san!" T

"Haha. I'm looking forward to it." Y

"Juudaime! Do I have to look for costumes now! I'm gonna order the best quality ther—" G

"Stop it Gokudera-kun! Please stop! It's so embarrassing!" T

"Kufufufu~~~" M

"So—is it really true?" the brunet glanced at them with his most innocent look.

"It is." H&amp;M

"Haha." Y

The brunet just buried his face on his desk.

_I don't know if I would stay alive in one piece with these guys around._ He thought.

**_お _****_ わ _****_ り_**


End file.
